This invention relates to a device used for mosquito abatement either in conjunction with or in an environment comprising an amplifier and at least one speaker. The mosquito dispersing device of the present invention comprises means for generating a mosquito dispersing pitch pattern having a frequency in the range of at least one of a wing beat frequency of a dragonfly and a wing beat frequency of a damselfly, means for generating a signal having a frequency of the mosquito dispersing pitch pattern for use with an amplifier, and means for amplifying the signal to power at least one speaker to produce vibrations of the mosquito dispersing pitch pattern in a dispersing area. In this way, mosquitos in the dispersing area can be diminished by fleeing upon sensing the vibrations of the mosquito dispersing pitch pattern or succumbing to an increased presence of at least one of dragonflies and damselflies attracted to the dispersing area by the vibrations.
The mosquito dispersing device of the present invention is effective, in that the mosquito does not hear the sound produced so much as it feels an acoustic wave. There are two antennae located on the top of the mosquito's head that reproduce. These antennae are the target of the vibrations. Only the female has the physical apparatus to draw blood. It follows that when the mosquitoes are directly affected by the sound they are discouraged from remaining in the area. The second effect of the sound is that Dragonflies and Damselflies are attracted to the area by the sound/vibrations and act to clean up the mosquitoes and other flying insects that either wander into the area or are blown in it.
Alternative technology is available in the form of a personal mosquito repeller, a handheld device that produces an ultrasonic wave. The principal disadvantage of such a device is its apparent ineffectiveness.
The citation of the foregoing publications is not an admission that any particular publication constitutes prior art, or that any publication alone or in conjunction with others, renders unpatentable any pending claim of the present application. None of the cited publications is believed to detract from the patentability of the claimed invention.